


things you said under the stars

by youcanbeking



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeking/pseuds/youcanbeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, well. Maybe we’ll see another one tonight, then,” the other boy is unaffected by Haruka’s blunt response, and the two sit in comfortable silence for a few moments. Haruka’s heart races more and more with each passing second before he decides he should say what has been on his mind.</p><p>“I leave tomorrow, Makoto,” he whispers, unable to avoid talking about it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said under the stars

Haruka watches Makoto spread the blanket on the grass. He lowers it down carefully, preventing any crease or fold from forming. Haruka admires the colorful quilt, woven with all different shades of blue and purple. He raises his eyes to the sky above, which is twinkling with thousands of stars. For a moment he almost forgets what’s been bothering him.

“There’s a bit of dew on the grass,” Makoto says as he slips his shoes off. “It shouldn’t soak through the blanket, though.” He settles himself into a sitting position and stretches back, admiring the sky’s endless expanse.

Haruka tears his gaze away from the stars and lowers himself next to Makoto. He doesn’t lie down like his friend, but rather wraps his arms around his knees and rests his chin on his hands. Why can’t he respond casually like he normally would? Why can’t he make some dumb comment about dew? Why does he have to keep thinking about tomorrow, which causes his throat to close up and chest to tighten?

He’s not trying to fool Makoto; no, even if he  _was_  trying, he wouldn’t be able to. Haruka has learned that he doesn’t need words with his best friend. He’ll always be able to sense when something’s wrong anyways, because they’re  _emotionally in tune_ with each other. That’s what Rin said when Haruka explained his problem, anyways. The idea is something he’s thought about quite often ever since.

“Haru, did you see that?” Makoto’s voice brings him back, and he shakes his head no.  

“It was a shooting star,” Makoto says, almost dreamily, sitting up and resting his weight on his palms.

“Did you make a wish?” Haruka asks, because he’s barely spoken tonight and doesn’t want Makoto to think he’s mad at him. The question seems so silly, so  _elementary_ , but Makoto nods his head.

“I did,” he says, eyes twinkling with the reflection of the stars. He lowers his gaze and looks at Haruka. “You should make one, too.”

“But I didn’t even see it,” he says, unsure as to why he’s taking Makoto’s request so seriously.

“Ah, well. Maybe we’ll see another one tonight, then,” the other boy is unaffected by Haruka’s blunt response, and the two sit in comfortable silence for a few moments. Haruka’s heart races more and more with each passing second before he decides he should say what has been on his mind.

“I leave tomorrow, Makoto,” he whispers, unable to avoid talking about it any longer.

Makoto sighs, his torso flattening as he releases a long breath. When Haruka turns his head to see his expression, his friend looks thoughtful. A little sad, even. Haruka looks away.

“Yeah, me too,” Makoto says, his voice holding more weight now. This is why they were hanging out tonight, anyways. With just each other. They certainly had a lot to talk about, what with their departure for college the very next day. For once, though, sharing their feelings with each other wasn’t going to be so easy. In fact, the air around them was suddenly beginning to feel… _awkward._

“You’re gonna make it big, Haru. I know it,” Makoto broke the silence and smiled, keeping his gaze to the sky.

“That’s not what I care about,” he mumbles, not exactly wanting Makoto to hear it, but not making a conscious effort to say it under his breath, either.

“What  _do_ you care about?” He asks, not in a threatening way, but an inviting one. His gentle tone tempts Haruka to tell him everything; his fears, his dreams, his aspirations…but when he meets Makotos’ gaze, he only feels tears pricking at his eyes.

“You,” he says. A beat of silence. “Our…relationship,” he adds, because the first part sounded a lot less romantic in his head. Not that he didn’t  _want_ it to sound that way, but he had to take this one step at a time.

Makoto thinks for a long time before he speaks, which leaves Haruka feeling exposed. Embarrassed, even. In their friendship, he’s not the one who’s used to waiting for responses. He eventually settles into the silence, though, counting the stars above and trying to calm his beating heart.

“Do you know what I wished for, Haru? When I pointed out that shooting star?” Is what Makoto finally asks, when Haruka had counted twenty five stars and assumed nothing more would be said from his friend.

“What?” he asks, turning his head to face the other boy.

“I wished that you would be successful and happy in what you do. And that you wouldn’t let me hold you back.”

“You’re not holding me back,” Haruka protests, although his stomach feels warm and his cheeks turn red. Makoto cares too much. He cares too much about other people, especially Haruka, and it both drove him crazy as well as gave him butterflies.

“Good,” Makoto says. “Don’t let that change, okay?”

Haruka felt mad, all of the sudden. Why was it that he was having such a hard time letting go, but his friend was encouraging it? “Makoto, do you  _want_ me to not—”

“Haru,” he interrupts, keeping his tone kind even though Haruka swears the watery glint in his eyes isn’t from the starlight. “I’m not going far, you know. I’ll still be here. And I’ll always support you, no matter where in the world you end up.”

Haruka let the words marinate in his head, wondering whether he should feel comforted by them or if he wanted to start crying right then and there. Makoto wasn’t expecting an immediate response, and reached down to intertwine their fingers.

“I’ll wait for you, Haru,” he whispers, like it was a secret between the two of them.

 _I’ll wait for you._ It was such a simple promise, but Haruka held on to every word. Makoto would wait for him, and even though neither boy knew what the future held or where they would end up, it was enough.

Haruka couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He gave the other boy’s hand a squeeze. Yes, to be waited for by Makoto was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this to my tumblr yesterday and decided to slap it on my ao3 account because i never seem to update this thing nowadays! anyways this was my first attempt at writing me some makoharu and i had so much fun! which is great because i can easily say that these two are probably my otp....theyre just so gosh darn cute together ahghghg
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> tumblr: narutorun


End file.
